The Other Side
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: Sneaking into a graveyard at night for fun wasn't the brightest idea. Naruto angers Sasuke, a ghost who watches over the cemetery, and it costs him his life. Now, he has to leave his old world behind, and carry on in a new one. What is life like on the other side? Paring: SasuNaru Warnings: Drug use, Non-con, and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I kid you not, this kind of happened to me last night. Me and a few people snuck into a graveyard at night and got totally creeped out when we heard a kid shout "Marco". We bounced, and it was the most exciting and terrifying moment of my life. So I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. I'm not sure how long it will be, but there will deffinintly be smut**

* * *

"Don't be a pussy"

"I'm not being a pussy!"

It was twelve o'clock at night and we were standing at the fence that surrounded the graveyard. My friends were excited to sneak in, but I wanted to turn around and go home. I do not fuck around with ghosts.

"Come on, it'll be funny", Shikamaru added.

Shino just stood there and nodded as usual. _Typical. Everybody follows Kiba, the leader._

"Fine. I don't believe it will be fun, but it's either I go in with you guys or wait out here alone"

"That's the spirit", Kiba said before hopping over the fence.

"Don't worry just follow our lead"

_Oh you make it sound so easy._

* * *

We walked for about six or seven minutes, but as time passed by I began to feel less and less nervous. Being with my friends really helped to calm the anxious and paranoid feeling in my stomach.

"Did you hear that", Kiba asks before stopping.

"Don't start", the lazy teen grumbled.

"Yeah Kiba, I'm just beginning to calm down", I say as I walk closer to Shikamaru.

"Fine"

The only light source we had was Shikamaru's dying phone, and when not paying attention, I ran into a gravestone, almost falling flat on my face, and I could hear my friends laughing behind me. When I got up off my knees, groaning in frustration at the whole situation, my friends were still laughing their asses off. Well, all of them except for Shino who never showed much emotion at all.

"We should play a game", Kiba suggests.

"What games are there to play in a graveyard", I grumble.

"I don't know, marco polo", Kiba replies.

"I hope that was a joke", I scoff.

"Nah, it's actually really fun since the graveyard is big, and since it's the town graveyard there's still a bit of light around us, so it's not to hard to see"

As much as I hated Kiba's game suggestion, he was right about the game being able to work. It was dark enough to not see what was ahead of you, but not dark to the point where you couldn't see what was in front of you.

_This is a really. REALLY. Bad idea._

"I'm down to play", Shikamaru says.

"Me too", Shino adds.

They all look at me, and I sigh in defeat, giving into the look on their faces.

"So who's gonna be it"

I look around, hoping that Shino would volunteer.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing it", I say with a serious face.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors", Shino demands.

"No. There's no fucking way I'm letting a stupid game of rock, paper, scissors decide my fate"

"Best two out of three", Shikamaru adds.

"Sounds fair to me", dog boy replies.

"No way in hell"

* * *

_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

_That should be enough time._

"Marco!", I shout. But it was no ordinary shout, it was a shout of anger and annoyance. Stupid friends and their stupid rock, paper, scissors! Can't believe I lost two rounds in a row.

"Polo"

"Marco!"

"Polo"

I could tell which direction the second polo was being shouted in, and I begin to walk faster to catch up to the group.

"Marco"

This time, they don't reply.

"Guys?!"

_This is awful I have to pee, I can't find my friends, and I wanna go home._

"Stop playing around!", I shout.

Still, no reply.

_Shouldn't have drank the whole water bottle before I came here._

I nervously unzip my pants and whip out my dick to pee. _Gotta Make this quick._

But it wasn't as quick as I hoped it would be because after 20 seconds I still wasn't done and I was beginning to feel paranoid. Not because it was illegal to be at the graveyard after dusk, teens came here all the time to shoot up heroin, snort meth, smoke weed; nobody gave a fuck. It was the only place you could go and not get caught. And since the graveyard is outside of the suburban center of town, police did not patrol it often. Thought it's next to a small church, the security guards leave after seven, and that's when all the town junkies begin to come in. My town is full of them, it's not a small place, and as safe as it may be to live in crime wise, the most common crime was drug use and distribution.

As I try to put my dick back in my pants I feel a hand touch mine and I freeze as if I had just saw a cop.

**"Polo"**

My eyes shift downwards, and I can see a figure below me, holding my junk in its hands.

"HOLY FU-"

I'm cut off when Hands slide up under my armpits and then over my mouth. I can't move my arms, and I can't scream because whoever was holding me had a damn strong grip and was not going to let go.

"Good job brother"

"This kid deserves it. How dare he come in here and pee on our friend's grave"

"Such disrespect, she sure is not happy about this", the man person below me says.

_Kill me. Just kill me. I don't care anymore, I can already see where this is going and no matter how much I scream, these muffled noises can't be heard. I'm only wasting my energy and straining my vocal chords._

"But that's what we're here for. We're here to protect our graveyard from this day forward. To make sure that no one is disrespecting it in any way shape or form"

I'm panting, and even in the cold october air, I can tell I'm sweating like a fat man running a marathon.

"So here is how things work around here", the man holding me from behind says.

"You can shoot up, smoke pot, or whatever you foolish teenagers are into, but here is what you cannot do"

_Where are my friends?! Why would they do this to me?! Could they possibly be…dead?_

"Litter or destroy property. And I would count what you did as littering", the man behind me growled.

"You got it all over the flowers too", the man below added as the grip on my manhood tightened.

"Such disrespect"

I can feel his hot breath on my tip, and I was so terrified that I was ready to faint.

And then, it hit me. KICK HIM. YOU CAN FIGHT BACK.

I try kicking the man below me, only for the kick to go right through him. Holy shit what is this.

"Gotta love being able to teleport between two worlds. Sometimes I'm a ghost, sometimes I'm a human"

_How...how can he do this._

"But don't try to wrap your mind around it", he says as he pulls something out of his pocket.

_Is that a…_

"Better hope you survive", he says as he pushes the needle into the slit of my penis.

My body shuts down as whatever is injected into me takes over, and I don't even feel like myself anymore. I can feel my eyes shutting, and I'm hoping and praying that this isn't the end of me. Dying because I had heroin shot up through my penis is not the coolest way to die.

I no longer feel the man's hands on my mouth or the guy below me who was holding onto my wanker.

"Guys! Help! Somebody help please!...Please", I shout before I fall to the ground and begin to hyperventilate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Drug use, alcohol use, and sexual assault**

* * *

**Four years later**

"We should sneak out", Kiba whispers.

"To go where?"

"I don't know Shino, it's halloween. We're too old to trick or treat, but it's also a Friday night, so we should do something exciting"

"Kiba's right, we should do something besides bumming around here", Shikamaru agrees.

"So where were you thinking genius?", I grumble.

"The cemetar-"

"No", I say cutting off Shikamaru.

"Remember last time Naruto went there?", Shino asks.

"Yeah, he passed out and we had to rush him back home", the lazy teen said.

I blush at the embarrassing memory. Strangely, I don't remember much about it, but I do remember seeing two ghosts, or at least that's what I thought I saw before I fainted. I get the feeling that I could have been just freaking myself out. Maybe there are no ghosts after all.

"There are ghosts in that cemetery! I'm telling you!"

"Ghosts don't exist moron. We're gonna go to the cemetery because I know you and Shikamaru are craving a cigarette, Shino wants to see Gaara, and I want to get the hell out this house"

"I quit smoking"

"You can't lie to us Uzumaki"

I groan in frustration. I didn't want my friends to think I was a wimp. I have to man up and stop freaking myself out. "Fine, we'll go to the cemetery, but as soon as anything remotely spooky happens, I'm leaving"

"Pussy", Kiba muttered.

Carefully and Quietly, we sneak out the window and into the cold, October night.

* * *

**At the Graveyard **** 12:31am**

"Yo Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, what's up?", Kiba says before bumping fists with the three.

"You know, the usual", she says before taking a sip of liquor.

"Aw sweet, can I try some?", Kiba asks.

"Go ahead. Help yourselves"

Kiba drank some, Shino drank some, even Shikamaru drank some, and then the bottle was passed to me.

"Come on, drink it", Temari encouraged.

"Alright", I say nervously.

I slowly bring the bottle to my lips and sip the strong smelling liquor. It burns the back of my throat, and I almost spit it out, but then remembered who I was hanging around. I didn't want to look like a bitch in front of upper classmen.

"We got some more shit too. Shrooms, cigarettes, weed, molly", Kankuro says as he pulls the drugs out of his athletic bag.

"We have a lot, so don't be shy, take whatever you want"

Shikamaru immediately goes for the cigarettes, Kiba picks up a joint, and surprisingly, Shino picks up the bag of magic mushrooms.

"Shino, are you sure you want to do that?", I ask.

"Yeah Shino, you really shouldn't"

He ignores us and devours all the mushrooms, but it's not like we could stop him, he'd probably run away from us.

"What the hell Shino!", Kiba shouts.

"Let him do his thang", Kankuro slurs calmly.

"Such a drag", Shikamaru says as he lights his cigarette.

"How can we stay calm when my friend is gonna be hallucinating god knows what all night?! What if he has a bad trip?"

"Oh, didn't think about that", Temari says before bursting out into drunken laughter.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine", Gaara says after taking a hit.

"For now Kiba, just start smoking", she says.

"Fine", Kiba growls as he lights the joint.

"And you, you should drink a little more", Temari says before handing me the bottle.

"You might as well, it'll help you relax", Gaara says.

Nervously, I take the bottle.

"I'm guessing you're not much of a drinker, are you?", Kankuro chuckles.

"No, I only smoke cigarettes occasionally. I've never been high or drunk before"

"Well, let me tell you this", Temari says before putting her arm over my shoulder.

"You haven't lived until you've been either one of those two things"

* * *

**1:34am**

Getting drunk off my ass, laughing at things that aren't even funny, and getting emotional over things that happened a long time ago was not what I had in mind for tonight.

Shikamaru and Kiba are higher than kites, and Shino is lying down on the grass with his head on a gravestone, staring at the midnight sky. And now I'm beginning to wonder why I ever agreed to this horrible decision.

"Uzumaki, has anybodyever told you how fuckingadorable you are", Temari says as she pinches my cheeks.

"Awwwwwwww", Shikamaru and Kiba tease.

"I'm notadorable", I slur angrily. Little does everyone know that I'm already angry at the fact that I got drunk, so Temari's obnoxious comments were only making me angrier.

"I think you're pretty cute", Gaara says as he packs a bowl.

"You do? You really *hiccup* do?"

"Yeah", Gaara says shyly.

"I think you two need to get a room", Kiba barks at us.

"I should take him somewhere to calm down. He might puke or something, I think he's drank a bit too much", Gaara says as he picks up a flash light.

"Carryyy meeee", I say before falling onto him.

Thankfully, he catches me, dropping his flashlight so he could use both hands.

"God you are so fucking drunk", he says as he seats me on the ground to pick up his flashlight.

He helps me back up by holding out his hand.

"Be careful", he says before we both walk off to a secluded area far away from everyone else.

"Have fun sluts, try not to fall face first into a tomb stone !", Kiba shouts.

"He's in safe hands", Gaara whispers in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable.

* * *

**Creepy secluded area 2am**

"Hey Gaara, thisplace is kinda big, how are we gonna know are wayback? Don't youthink we're kindafar?", I ask before letting out a loud and gruesome burp.

"I don't think they want to hear this"

"Hear what?"

We're now behind a large grave stone about 6ft tall, and I begin to lose my balance, crashing down onto the grass.

"Hear what?"

I watch as I see two Gaara's unzipping their pants, and at a very inconvenient time, I black out.

* * *

_He's on top of me, inside of me, and I have no clue how long this has been going on. He probably prepped me a bit and lubed himself up while I was unconscious. I wouldn't call it an act of kindness, I am being taken advantage of, after all._

"Gaara, stop", I plead.

"Shhhh"

He's holding his index finger to my lips as he thrusts deeper inside of me. I can't help but feel like a little kid, being told by an adult to "hush up". It was beyond degrading.

"I never agreed to this Gaara, why? I thought I could trust you", I cry.

"Stop crying, it'll be over soon, and we'll both be satisfied"

I'm too drunk to fight back effectively, and I still see in double vision, making things twice as scary. Two Gaara's are thrusting into me. I look at them, for what feels like a whole day, and the lump in my throat is getting bigger.

"That's right baby, look at me, everything is going to be okay", he says as he takes his hands and locks them at both sides of my head.

He finally hits my prostate, and I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out.

"Don't hide your voice from me, I want to hear it all"

"Fuck you, you sick bastard", I hiss.

Again, he rams into my prostate, and this time I cry out, feeling the shame and humiliation of doing so.

"Oh you like that, don't you", he whispers in my ear as me thrusts even harder into me.

"Fucking son of aaaaah", I moan out from the torturous pleasure.

"Almost there", he grunts as he picks up his pace.

My back is arching uncontrollably, and I can't handle the quick pace he is going at.

"Slow down, stop, it hurts!", I say in panic.

He locks his lips with mine, but I turn my head in disgust.

"Look at me", he growls after pulling my hair.

I open my eyes at the painful feeling, and they widen even more, in fear of what had just happened.

I can feel hot liquid being shot into me, some of it trickling out of my entrance.

"Well, I'm done here. See you later", he says casually as he slowly gets up and leaves me alone in the dark to cry alone. Then for a second time, I black out.

* * *

**3:02am**

I wake up when I feel something furry touch my face. Not knowing what was going on, I wake up in panic, only to realize that it was just an abandon black cat's tail.

_What the hell?_

I look down and realize that my pants are down to my ankles and my boxers are down past my knees.

_Oh my god…_

I was alone, cold, confused, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't cry for help, I would get in trouble by the police. And I most certainly couldn't tell anyone what had just happened.

_Who did this to me? How did I get here? Where are my friends? If I call their names will I be too loud? Will I wake the people who live across the street?_

I struggle to put my pants and boxers back on, my head feeling like a water balloon that's been filled up past its capacity.

_What do I do? I can't move, what if something bad happens. What if...ghos_ts.

I begin to feel nauseas at the memory from four years ago, and from the amount of alcohol I'd drank. _Ghosts don't exist. They can't hurt me because they are not real. Once you are dead, you are dead. Nothing of you remains on this earth except for your ashes or your body six feet under._

I look up at the glowing moon, worried about where my friends were and why I was alone and feeling torn apart physically and mentally. _How did things get so out of control?_

Tears burn their way through my my eyes, and the salty warm liquid falls down my face. _Who did this to me? WHO DID THIS? WHY AM I HERE ALONE?!_

Tears of fear turn to tears of anger, and my nausea worsens. Out of lack of self control from all of the drinking, I finally puke my guts out, getting most of it on the ground and some of it on my arm.

I fall lay back down on the grass and close my eyes, trying to recover from all the painful regurgitating, and when I wake up I see that I am no longer alone.

"What did we tell you about soiling the cemetery"

"You...your voice is familiar. Who are you? Why are you here late at night? Are you another one of those homeless drug addicts looking for a place to shoot up? Because you kinda sound like an addict"

"Because I-"

"You shouldn't be out here or doing drugs. You sound younger than I am, and there are ghosts out here!", I scold him.

He laughs at me, but i can't understand why.

"You don't sound too old yourself, but that will not matter when you're dead"

Everything freezes after his statement, and before I could fully uncover the meaning to what he had said, there is a sharp, intense pain in my chest.

"FUCK!", I scream out in pain.

"It's odd how you don't remember me, but I had a feeling that I would have to face you again. You don't seem like the type of person who cares much about about rules or showing respect", he talks down to me.

"You did pee on my bestfriends grave after all", he hisses in my ear.

Suddenly, everything falls into place. _It all makes sense now._

"You were the ghost I ran into four years ago"

"Congratulations, do you want an award for figuring that out?"

I'm too tired to scowl and his attitude only makes me even more angry.

"You're going to die here, quite tragic isn't it? You've had nothing but a bad night, little did you know I was following you the whole time", he says with a smirk.

"Sadly, this is how it ends, but at least it's over. You won't have to worry about how to get home or if anything bad will happen to you on this planet again"

_I'm going to die…I can't believe I'm going to die for this._

"This isn't my fault. I didn't mean to get drunk, I didn't mean to throw up here"

"If you didn't mean to get drunk why did you drink so much usuratonkachi? What were you expecting to happen after you let your friends pressure you into it? You're such a fucking idiot"

"I'm sorry okay", I growl as tears begin to poor out of my eyes.

"Sorry doesn't clean up the puke from off the ground where someone is laying six feet under. Do you not understand how disrespectful that is? What if some drunk kid puked next to your gravestone? It's bad to disrespect the living, but to disrespect the dead...that's a whole new level of disrespectful and I will not let you get away with it"

"I have family and friends who need me, you don't understand", I say as I begin to feel the life being sucked out of me.

"And so did everyone else in this place, but you are not the first person that I've had to kill for soiling this place. It's weird how some people still come here, despite the three deaths that have occured in this place this year"

I can't reply, since I'm now completely drained and know that my time is up.

"Morons like you think they're so tough and bad coming down here at night. Was the thrill of rebelling worth while?", he teases.

My eyelids are growing heavy, and my headache is slowly fading away along with my sense of smell.

"Well, no matter. Your time here is up, and if you've lived a life of purity you go to heaven. If you've lived a life of evil, you go to hell, but I can already tell you aren't going to heaven nor hell"

_Then where the fuck am I going to go?_

"I'll see you on the other side", he says before turning into a ghost and fading away.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I am no longer alive._ I'm dead._

I can only watch as my whole life is played before my eyes. The day I was born, my first soccer game, my last funeral, the first wedding I ever went to, all the times I've cried, and all the times I got angry and lost my mind. It was inescapable, I had no choice but to stare at it like it was the most beautiful tragedy I had ever seen in my life.

Time didn't feel like it existed. I couldn't tell how long I was gazing at what only I could see, but the movie stopped when I was stabbed in the chest at the graveyard. This time, I got a good look at the person who took my life.

"I'll see you on the other side"

Then, I woke up, completely terrified.

I was on a very comfortable bed with a boring white ceiling. I looked around to see dull greyish blue walls, and nothing else, not even a door. The feeling of being trapped in a small place with no way out made me panic.

"Hello?", I ask in fear.

As if someone is going to answer me? How do I even know if someone is around to hear me?

"Good morning"

I look around, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"What do you mean goodmorning? What is this? What's going on? I know I'm dead, there's no way I survived", I say in a panicky voice.

"You're right, you are dead"

This time, I recognize the voice, and anger boils inside of me.

"I know you're voice! You're the bastard that killed me! Where are you?! Show your face?! What did you mean when you said you'd "see me on the other side?", I shout.

"I'm not going to explain anything to you if you yell at me"

I decided to keep my mouth shut. There was no way I was going to give up my one chance for an explanation.

"Welcome to a new world, one much different from the one that you used to live on. Whether you like it or not, this is your new home. It's not heaven, and it's not hell, but a place that lies somewhere in between"

I close my eyes and try to process what he's saying, but I can't believe it. It doesn't make sense to me.

"It's just another form of earth, but the rules of life are different. You can't die, there are no living creatures, beaches, mountains, or valleys. It is mostly overcast here, and you will continue to live your life as if you were on earth. The only difference is that you are now a ghost"

I look down at my body and see that it doesn't seem ghostly, in fact, it hasn't seemed to change at all, but it would only make sense for me to be a ghost.

"Then why the hell am I here. Is this some kind of sick joke? Why would I be taken off of earth and put into a place exactly like it?", I growl.

"Because you still didn't earn your way into heaven. It's somewhat of a punishment. You will rarely ever get to see your family. Which leads me to my next point"

I can feel my chest tighten after he says that. _Home. Family. All of that is gone._

"Every Sunday, New Years Eve, and Christmas Eve, you'll be forced back onto earth. The minimum time you can stay is two hours. You can leave by teleporting back to here"

"And how the hell do I do that?"

"I'll explain that to you later"

"Later? What do you mean later? I'm stuck in a room with nothing but a bed. I don't even have a pillow!"

"Do you want me to finish or not"

"Fine", I grumble.

"Anyways, you will attend school and you'll be forced to do community service for the damage you've done at the cemetery"

Damage?! All I did was pee there and puke by accident! I know it sounds bad, but I don't deserve any of this!

"And you will live in an apartment in the city, with me."

_Oh hell no._

"Since you are not old enough to live on your own yet"

"Of all the people I have to live with", I grumble.

"I'm not excited about it either, but it's either that or you have no home. Do you want to know what that's like? I doubt your suburban ass does"

I flinch at his words, but I know they speak the truth. I never imagined myself being homeless.

"I will be your guardian. You'll live by my rules since you will be living under my roof"

I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me", he says sternly.

"Are you done talking yet?"

"I might as well be since you're so eager to get out of here"

"I'm so confused!? How am I supposed to get out-"

The lights turn of for a second, but when they turn back on I am not in the room I was in before. I'm on a king sized bed in a nicely decorated bedroom. There's a small, but nice, flat screen TV, a few fancy paintings, and typical bedroom furniture, only more more futuristic looking.

I also take note of the man in the room with me.

"Who are you?", I ask him.

"My full name is Sasuke Uchiha", he says coolly.

"So you're the bastard who took my life", I say as I ball my fist.

"If you lay a finger on me, I'm throwing you out. Don't think that I'm bluffing"

I try my hardest to calm myself down. Everything is too overwhelming, and it's making me feel sick.

"I don't understand...when I saw you kill me, you looked a lot younger. Why are you so...old?", I ask calmly.

"It's simple. In order to kill the people who disrespect the cemetery, I have to become human. My body goes back to the way it was when I left earth, which is why I looked a lot younger"

I tilt my head to the side, trying to understand him.

"But when you are a ghost, you still age. I've been a ghost for ten years"

"So I'm still going to get older?!", I shout in disbelief.

"Where you not listening to me usuratonkachi"

I growl at his insult, and he wags his finger at me like I'm some kind of angry mutt.

"Don't get mad at me for your inability to pay attention"

I sigh, and continue to take in my new environment.

"And you better pay attention in school. You're going to go to college, and then you're going to get the hell out of here. There's no way I'm putting up with you for the rest of my life"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't want to put up with you for so long either!", I spit back.

"So there's one thing we agree on", he grumbles.

I groan in annoyance. Why did things have to end this way? What is the rest of my like going to be like here? Is school here the same as school on earth?

He analyzes me, and at first, I didn't care, but now it's bothering me. What's his deal? I look down and realize I'm wearing the same outfit I wore before I passed away. The blood stain on my shirt are gone, but the clothes smell foul.

"So this is the only thing from earth that I can keep", I say with disappointment.

"Yes", he replies uncaringly.

I flinch at his harshly said response, but try not to let it get for me.

"Jerk", I mutter.

"Your clothes reek", he states as if I don't already know.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious", I reply sarcastically.

"So what am I going to do about it? It's not like I have a change of clothes"

"You don't", he says before walking over to a closet to pick out some clothes.

"Um, incase you haven't realized, you're kind of bigger than me", I respond.

"I know, but I don't care. If we're sleeping in the same bed, I don't want you to smell like a dying animal. We'll go shopping for clothes tomorrow"

I cringe at the thought of shopping. It was never my favorite thing to do, and waiting in lines to buy something I'd rarely ever wear didn't appeal to me. I'm a sweatpants and t-shirts kind of guy anyways.

"Sleeping in the same bed?", I ask.

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor"

"I might as well. It's not my preference to sleep next to the man who killed me", I say before crossing my arms.

He ignores me, and seems to be too focused on finding something close to my size.

"Here. They're going to be very loose on you, but it's either that or you walk around naked"

I catch the clothes than he throws to me, and I narrow my eyes at them, knowing they are far too big for my small frame.

"Where's the bathroom?", I ask.

"You can just change in here. We're both men"

"I'd prefer not to. You're still a stranger, you could be some kind of pervert", I say as I stand my ground.

"Outside and to the right", he grumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

I refused to sleep in the same bed as him, so at first I slept on the floor in his room. The bastard wouldn't let me have any covers, so I had to sleep without them. I couldn't take it. It was too cold, and if I was going to sleep at all tonight, I'd need to sleep in the same bed as...him.

I get off the floor, and lie down on his bed. I'm positive he's sleeping, until one of his eyes opens, and I feel embarassed for giving up so quickly.

"So you finally came to your senses?"

"Yeah", I say quietly.

Even after getting under the covers, and on the farthest end of the bed possible, I'm still cold.

"You're still cold aren't you?", he teases.

"I'm fine", I snap back.

"Hn"

My stubborness only made me twice as miserable, but at least I wasn't sleeping on the cold, hard wooden floor.

It's not long until he begins to roll over onto my side of the bed. It pisses me off, but I know he's not doing it intentionally. Besides, I'm already half asleep, and it's not like I can rudely push him away from me. That would only make him angry.

I try to ignore him, but he continues to push my boundaries, getting to close for comfort. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

I wake up, and he is beside me, with his arms wrapped around me like I'm his stuffed animal.

"Sasuke", I say through gritted teeth.

He doesn't wake up, so I gently wriggle out of his grasp, which isn't easy since he's bigger than I am. I never asked him for his age, and he never asked me for mine. But if I had to guess, I'd say he's in his mid twenties, which is awkward since I'm almost ten years younger than him.

I look down at the sleeping asshole, narrowing my eyes at him. His presence is enough to ruin my morning. Not only that, but I'm starving, and a little sore.

I decide to leave, and figure out where the food is for myself.

"Hmm", I say as I look through the food in every cabinet.

_Where's the instant ramen? Please tell me they have that on this...earth, planet, other dimension place. What should I even call this world that I live in? Does this town even have a name?_

I finally find some ramen noodles, and I'm surprised by how little junk food he has. _I guess I'm living with a health nut. This is not going to go well._

I boil the water, add the noodles, and then wait a few minutes until they are complete. This is the only thing that is going to make me happy today. I add the packet, stir it up, and then eat the noodles like the pig I have always been. _I wonder if he'll notice if another pack was missing. I can sure go for some more!_

"Ramen for breakfast? Are you serious?"

I see Sasuke from a distance, and he's not wearing a shirt. Though he's no where near me, I can see how toned his body is. His muscles are well defined, and I'm tempted to go over there and feel how firm his biceps are...not that I'm attracted to him or anything.

"Why not?", I ask.

He shakes his head at me.

"I'm dead, it's not like it matters what I eat, I don't care how much weight I gain", I say carelessly.

"You could use the extra pounds"

I roll my eyes at his snide remark, but keep quiet. I'm already aware that I'm not that tall for my age, and that I'm a little but too lean, but still slightly muscular. I've never let it get to me, but for some reason, when he pointed it out, it sort of...hurt.

"Give me a break will ya? I'm young, I've got plenty of time to bulk up", I retort.

He's still looking at me, unimpressed by what I have to say.

"We should leave now to go shopping. The mall is always packed on weekends"

"This city has a mall?"

"Of course it does dobe. I'll find something for you to wear, and then we can leave"

* * *

It's around seventy degrees, which to me, is still cold. I'm wearing a pair of his old jeans and a basic red short sleeve t-shirt.

"Um, why aren't there any cars? How do you get from one spot to another?! This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen! What is this?"

You can't blame me for being so damn confused. Have you ever been to a city that has roads and streets, but not a single car on the road?

"This city isn't big, so cars aren't needed. We only have streets and roads because that's how things are on earth. Things would be pretty confusing without them", he replies.

"So everyone just walks everywhere?"

"That, and they take the subway"

I look around, amazed by how many people are outside. Everything looks so...beautiful. It definitely makes up for the gloomy overcast weather that I'll be seeing a lot of.

"For a small city, there's a lot of people", I tell him.

"It's slightly overpopulated, but it's nothing too bad. It's only this chaotic on the weekends"

I pass by a homeless man who is sitting on a beaten up mattress in the corner of the sidewalk. He looks at me with sad eyes, and my heart crumbles, knowing that I can't put a single cent in his spare change can.

"You get used to it, you'd be surprised by how many homeless people craw around here. I bed a quarter of them aren't who they appear to be", he says when he notices how sad I am.

"But, he looked so helpless", I say with worry.

"Never go near homeless people"

I give him an angry look.

"Since when is it wrong to donate to the less fortunate?", I hiss at him.

"You know nothing about this city", he scolds to me.

"Well you know what I do know? I know that when people are in need, you help them"

I walk away from him, and back over to the man on the corner.

"Don't you dare"

He grabs my arm and yanks me back.

"Ouch teme!", I whine.

"If you're going to act like a kid, I'm going to treat you like one. Hold my hand"

It takes everything in my power not to be rude to him, and not to kick him in the groin, but it's difficult. I've only kept my cool for this long so I could have a place to stay, but he's done nothing but piss me off since the first day I got here. I hate his guts.

"Hold my hand", he says cruelly.

I feel embarrassed, but at least we're not really causing a scene. Everyone is too caught up in their own business, and the sidewalk is big enough for people to simply walk around us.

"Fine"

I take hold of his hand, feeling like a child being carted around by his parent. _Fuck him_

* * *

We finally arrive at the mall, which is packed, and I mean like, Black Friday _**packed**_.

I look around and see tons of kids my age, as well as a good amount of young adults. The mall is huge, but it would only make sense for it to be this large. It's probably the only one in the city.

"Pick a store"

I look up at him, unsure of what to say.

"Come on think of any store you know, it's in this mall, I can guarantee that", he mutters.

"I don't go shopping that often...at all"

He raises an eyebrow at me, and I chew on my nail awkwardly as he thinks of a place to go.

"Don't bite your nails. That's child like", he scolds.

"Everything I do makes you unhappy"

"Because you're not very mature. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm sixteen, how old did you think I was?"

He seems to be very shocked by my statement, making me feel a bit insecure.

"I thought you were fourteen"

"Fourteen? Are you serious?"

I'm sure by now my cheeks are red, and I feel insulted.

"Yeah, the first day I thought you were fifteen, but when I realized how immature you are, my guess changed"

I cross my arms and look away from him.

"Most of the teen stores are upstairs, we'll walk around, and then you can point to a place that catches your eye. Deal?"

"Fine", I grumble.

We head up the escalator, and I must say, the view is pretty cool. I've always been fascinated by just watching other people. It's entertaining to see how they interact, what they look like, it's just a habit I've gotten myself into. I can't help it.

We walk on the upper level, and we pass by numerous amounts of stores. None of them catch my eye, and I can tell he's getting irritated.

"Choose a store already, I don't wanna be here all day", he says impatiently.

"Fine, let's just go into that one"

I point to a store that I've heard of before. There are mannequins dressed in summerish style clothing, and I can tell from the outside that the lighting is kind of dim.

"No", he says.

"Why not?"

He sighs, and rubs his hand on the side of his cheek.

"There's barely any lighting in there, it's loud, and the store reeks of heavy scented cologne"

"But it looks kinda cool", I say persuasively.

"Which is another reason why you shouldn't go in there", he says under his breath.

"Hey! I'm not that lame", I say in defense.

"Whatever, I'll take you in there, but we're not leaving the store without buying two outfits. I don't care if you change your mind and want to go somewhere else"

"Fine by me, I won't complain"

He rolls his eyes, and we both walk into the California themed clothing store together.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to-"

"We don't care", he snaps at her.

I look up at him, shocked by his rudeness.

"Sasuke, how can you be so shallow?!"

He ignores me, and I apologize to the pretty pink haired teen who was only doing her job. She could've eased down on the peppiness, but she still didn't deserve that.

"What the hell", I hiss at him when I reach the rack he's browsing at.

"Girls like her are annoying"

"You don't even know her", I growl back.

"Whatever, just pick something out", he snaps at me.

My blood is boiling, but I refuse to lose my cool in a store like this. Everyone in here seems to be chill, like the cool kids at my school. Well, the school I _used_ to go to.

I pick up a few t-shirts, most of them being different shades of orange, and a few dark wash ripped jeans. I don't bother to look at the price tag, knowing everything here was going to be overly priced no matter what I looked at. Sasuke looks over, and squints at the colors.

"Why the hell would you buy an orange shirt?", he asks me.

"It's my favorite color", I say sounding very offended.

"It's an atrocious color"

"Hey, you told me to pick something out, and this is what catches my eye", I say in defense.

"I think he'd look great in those shirts"

I look behind me to see a pale, tall, dark haired man that looks a little bit like Sasuke. _Wow, he's handsome._

"Thank you", I say politely.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Sasuke's annoyed expression, and it makes me feel victorious.

"You know, you're a good looking guy. We need more guys like you working here. Blond hair fits our image"

I blush a bit, and I don't bother to think about how fed up Sasuke is.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen"

He smiles, and I smile back at him, feeling giddy inside.

"You should apply for a job here, I'm sure you'd get it. You've got such pretty blue eyes, and a nice smile. It's charming, really"

Okay, so now I'm positive he's flirting with me, and I can only smile shyly at his compliments.

"Well, I wouldn't mind working here, you people seem very frien-"

"Where are the dressing rooms?", Sasuke interrupts.

"I can walk you both there, follow me"

I glare at Sasuke, who's smug face infuriates me. I don't say a word to him as the store worker hands me a number and unlocks a door for me.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask", he says with a wink.

"I won't be", I reply flirtatiously.

I look over at Sasuke, who is ready to kill me, and the boy I'm flirting with.

"What's wrong?", I ask mockingly.

"Try on the damn clothes so we can leave"

"Okay, yeesh", I say as I walk into the changing room and shut the door.

* * *

I walk out seven minutes later, impressed by how quickly I tried everything on.

"It's about time", he grumbles.

"I say I did it quicker than most would", I say confidently.

The sales clerk that was flirting with me walks over, and Sasuke looks like he's ready to tell him to fuck off.

"Did everything fit nicely?", he asks sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm buying them all", I reply with a smile.

"That's great, if you become a member online, you can get discounts"

"That's cool"

The words come out unfamiliar to me, since I'm obviously faking how I really sound. I just didn't want for him to think I'm lame.

"Let's go", Sasuke says impatiently.

I narrow my eyes at him, unhappy with his attitude.

"Your friend seems to be in a hurry, but I hope to see you again soon", he says with a heart warming smile.

"Me too", I say returning a pretty smile back at him.

When I turn around, I'm groped from behind, and I gasp at the feeling._ Did he just?_

"You think you're slick huh? Think that I didn't see that?", Sasuke shouts.

"He doesn't seem to mind", the clerk says seductively.

I'm more uncomfortable than embarrassed. Luckily, the music is too loud for anyone to hear us, and it's too dark for most people to see what just took place.

"It's okay Sasuke, let's just buy the stuff and leave", I say to avoid any the conflict.

"You're just gonna let some stranger feel all over you?!"

I want to give him a response that will piss him off. He's been nothing but an asshole since we got in the store.

"If he's attractive like him, then yes"

Sasuke's brow furrows. I look behind me, and wink at the perverted sales clerk.

_I might as well do as many little things as I can to piss him off. He put me in this city, so why not raise a little hell for him._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm proud of how long this chapter is :) The more reviews and follows I get, the longer the chapters usually are. I get really annoyed when I write a long chapter and no one follows or reviews -.-**

**I hope you all enjoyed jealous Sasuke and their cute little shopping trip ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

We just got back from our time consuming shopping trip, and I could tell Sasuke was still mad at me. He's been in a bad mood ever since the incident with the sale's clerk.

"What the hell is your problem?", he snaps at me when I put down the shopping bags.

"All I did was put the bags down, Sasuke", I say jokingly.

"Don't joke around. You know exactly what I'm talking about", he hisses.

I pretend to think about what he could be talking about.

"Oooooh that", I say before breaking out into fake laughter.

My laughter only made things worse, and when I noticed the expression on his face had worsened, I stopped laughing.

"Lighten up, it's no big deal", I say to brush off the tension.

"No big deal?", he questions angrily.

"Yeah, he was just being playful. It was nothing serious", I deny.

"You. Are. A. Whore"

The words are shot at me like bullets, and I turn away from him, secretly hurt by his words.

"I am not a whore", I say in defense.

"Only a whore would let someone treat them like that. You should've seen the way he was looking at you while you were walking around the store like a lost dog. He was praying on you like an animal"

"At least he was being nice. Something you wouldn't know about", I snap.

"Oh, so all it takes is a few compliments from a 'nice' guy, and he can handle you however he wants? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No!", I shout in frustration.

"Then what the hell is your problem?! Why did you let him do that to you?!"

He's yelling louder than I am, and in a way, I find it amusing. I don't have to tell him anything.

"I'm not telling you", I tease with an evil smile on my face.

I see a vein pop on his forehead, and I begin to walk away.

"Why do you care so much anyways? Since when did the man who took my life care about me?"

He doesn't reply, so I guess that means he lost the argument. I know he's going to be angry about this for a while, but I couldn't care less about his feelings.

* * *

**10:00pm**

"Alright dobe, you need to do your community service"

"Are you joking?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

I sigh, too lazy to get out of bed.

"I need to teach you how to teleport to, and from, earth. So stop fucking around"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up", I groan.

We leave the apartment, and the cold night time air pierces through my hoodie.

"Damn it, why is it so cold?", I complain.

"Complaining won't make it warmer", he replies.

I mutter a few curses under my breath, and decide to suck it up.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll know when we get there"

"That's not fair! Why can't you tell me?", I whine.

"Why do you let strangers molest you?", he snaps.

I'm silent, not because I don't want to answer the question, but out of shock that he's still mad over it.

"Are you really still upset over that?", I say in surprise.

"Hn"

"So you are still upset!", I declare.

He doesn't reply, and I laugh at his child like behavior.

"Wow, and you think I'm immature? You can't even admit that you're still upse-"

Before I can finish my sentence, my arms are pinned behind my back, and I am pushed roughly against a brick wall.

"Stop being annoying", he whispers harshly in my ear.

"Whoa, whoa, I was just joking", I say in nervous panic.

He lets go of my hands, relieving me of all the fear that I felt.

"Where'd you learn to do that?", I ask.

He sighs, and I know he feels guilty for treating me roughly.

"I'm in training to become a police officer", he says dryly.

"Oh...cool", I say nervously.

"Usuratonkachi", I hear him mutter.

I decide not to argue with him for insulting me. It's best for me not to say anything for a while.

* * *

"Whoooaaaaa! What is this place?", I ask excitedly.

The area is designed like a park with trees and benches, but as you get closer to the center, there is less grass and more dirt.

"This is how we teleport to earth"

At first, I feel uneasy about no one else being around, but then I realize there's nothing to fear. It's not like I can die right?

"Stand on the circle", he orders.

I look at the green circle that is glowing in the dirt.

"Get on", he says impatiently.

I do as he says, and I stare at him, waiting for him to tell me what's supposed to happen next.

"Okay so now what?", I ask curiously.

"We wait", he simply replies.

"For how long?", I ask impatiently.

"It usually takes half an hour"

"Are you serious?"

"No, you're just gullible"

I growl at him, and he chuckles at my naiveness.

"Jerk", I mutter.

I begin to feel a change in the atmosphere, and I can see Sasuke us slowly fading away, which freaks me out, even though I know I'm doing the same.

"Sasuke, is this safe?", I ask nervously.

"No, it's not safe at all. Even though everyone in this town has been using it for god knows how long", he replies sarcastically.

Before I can give him a piece of my mind, the circle is no longer glowing, and it's pitch black.

"Sasuke?"

No reply.

"Sasuke, this isn't funny. What's going on? Where are you?", I panic.

Still, no reply.

"Sasuke!", I shout.

Finally, I regain my sight, and recognize where I am. I hear Sasuke laughing, and look by my side to see his glowing figure cracking up.

"What the hell?!", I yell at him.

"Sorry, I shouldnt've done that, but it was the perfect chance to scare the shit out of you"

"It was mean! I was so scared, and you're a jerk for thinking what you did was funny!"

He's still laughing, and my face is burning with humiliation.

"Fuck you", I say as I begin to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asks.

I pause, thinking about where I'm actually going to escape to.

"Away from you", I finally say.

"You shouldn't do that. You need to stay by my side"

"Why?", I snap at him.

"Because it's our job to watch over this place together", he says growing impatient with me.

"And what if I don't want to", I argue.

"Then I will report you to the city council, and they will send you to hell"

I turn around to face him, just to see if he was joking or not. He wasn't.

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly how it sounds moron. Being able to live in another world is a privilege, and like earth, we still punish people for disobeying the law. You are required to do this by law"

"This can not be happening", I say as I go into fetal position.

"Accept it kid, this is how things are going to be for a while. All you have to do is work with me", he says as if it's not a big deal.

"Work with you? I can barely tolerate living with you", I say coldly.

He rolls his eyes at me before walking over, offering me his hand.

"You can't do your job sitting down. We've gotta walk around the area if we wanna catch anyone-"

"Sasuke, I can't take someone's life. Maybe you can, but I can't"

"You don't have to kill anyone, you just need to help me do it"

"And that's any better?", I ask growing angry.

"It's better than going to hell for not helping me"

I nod in agreement, even though I'm still angry at the whole situation.

"Come on, take my hand", he says impatiently.

I groan as he pulls me up, and I realize that there's no escaping what's bound to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Minutes felt like hours as we walked around the graveyard, looking for anyone who broke the rules. So far, all we saw were squirrels and crows, not a single person out tonight...yet.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you ever get bored doing this?"

He doesn't reply for a while, but he finally answers.

"Yes", he says as he pulls out a cigarette.

"Hey! What are you doing?! And where did you get that?"

"I brought it with me you idiot. It's a cigarette"

"How can you-"

"That portal we went through doesn't just teleport people. You can bring whatever you want from our world to this one", he explains.

"You know, cigarettes are bad for you. I've smoked them a few times, there's really no point to it. And if I can stop, you can"

He still ignores me, but I continue to pester him.

"They make your teeth yellow and they give you cancer"

"I can't get cancer. Neither can you. We're both dead. We don't get any type of illnesses"

Being reminded that I am no longer alive is like a punch in the stomach.

"Oh, how could I forget", I say sarcastically.

I watch the tip of the cigarette turn red with every desperate inhale, and it makes my stomach ache to realize that I used to do this.

"They're still gross", I say negatively.

He blows the smoke in my face, and I cough as if I inhaled a poisonous gas.

"Funny how someone who used to smoke, all of a sudden thinks it's so disgusting"

"It is disgusting!", I argue.

"Like I care what you think", he says before taking another drag.

I didn't know what was more irritating, the sight of him smoking, or the fact that every drag he took teased me. As much as I talked about how much I was against smoking, there were certain situations where I craved one. Stressful and uncomfortable situations are one of them.

"Besides, I've been smoking since I was fifteen, and it's never crossed my mind to quit, especially since I'm dead and addicted"

It didn't matter to me that he sounded like he didn't care. Deep inside, I knew he cared.

"Sasuke...can I ask you something"

He puts out his cigarette, but doesn't throw it on the ground (he would be breaking his own rules). Instead, he puts it in his pant pocket, which would explain why the jeans he gave me today had the faint scent of cigarette smoke. He must do that a lot.

"What is it dobe?"

"Um...you might find this question to be personal...but what were you like as a kid?"

He chuckles, and I give him a weird look.

"In some ways, I was like you"

I raise an eyebrow, surprised that someone like him could have ever been like me.

"I was reckless and stupid, thinking that I could handle whatever consequences that came with my actions. And so I did"

"You were a...bad ass?", I ask hesitantly.

"Not even close. I was just a punk. A privileged punk who trashed his life without a care. And now I'm dead, and the feeling guilty no longer crosses my mind anymore, because I can't change my past on earth"

I couldn't believe how much he was telling me, and it made me wonder how much I could drag out of him.

"And to be honest, I'm kind of happy I died young. I'm glad I didn't waste my life for so long, and if I had I doubt I'd be where I am today"

Little emotion shows in his words, and it only pushes me to ask more questions.

"So how did you die?"

The look on his face made me regret asking.

"That's not your business", he replies coldly.

I look down at the ground, and we spend the rest of the night walking around, not saying a word to each other.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and for some reason, last night felt like a blur. Sasuke's arms managed to wrap around me in my sleep, and I pushed him away from me, making his eyes open slightly. He mumbles something that doesn't sound like english, before he closes his eyes, falling back to sleep.

"Creep", I grumble as I get out of bed.

Since he was asleep, and Sunday mornings are often dull and dry (at least I think it's Sunday, I'm not entirely sure), I decided to go for a walk around the city. I wanted to get to know the place better.

So I went through the drawers, slipped on the clothes I recently bought, and fixed my hair a bit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I look over at him. His eyes are still shut, and I'm not sure if he's talking in his sleep, or if he's actually awake.

"I asked you a question dobe"

Yup, he's awake.

"I just wanted to go out for a bit", I say sheepishly.

"To go where?"

"You know, to get to know the city better. I wanna walk around the block"

"You're an idiot. Were you really about to walk around the city, not knowing where you're going or how to get back?"

His eyes were still closed, and it's amazing how he is able to scold me, even when he's half unconscious.

I don't reply, and there's really no way for me to justify my reason.

"I won't be gone for long, and I'm sure I can find my way back"

"No. You will stay here until I wake up. You have no idea about the kind of crazy people that lurk around, even in the day time"

"Fine, I'll stay", I say in a fake submissive voice.

I leave the room, and quietly sneak out the door, leaving it unlocked so I could sneak back in. There was no way I was going to wait four hours for him to wake up.

* * *

As I walked through the foreign streets, I came across many homeless people, street performers, and the typical sketchy people who'd hustle you for your money. For a Sunday morning, this place was pretty hyped. It was almost like being in New York City.

"Hey kid, wanna see a magic trick"

The young vagabond looked like he'd drank too much coffee, and he jumped out at me in an overly excited manor. He was probably my age, maybe a year younger.

"No thank you", I politely reject. He's finicky, but looks to put together to be an addict. It could just be a part of his character. Maybe he's got turrets, or a mental disorder.

He looked upset, but only for a split second.

"Oh, come on kid, it'll only take five minutes", he persuades.

"Sorry I have to be somewhere important", I lie.

"You sure aren't dressed to be going somewhere important", he says as he looks at me up and down.

"I'm just going to...see my girlfriend at the uh..."

I look around anxiously, looking for a place that would seem realistic.

"Bakery"

I mentally slap myself for being such a fool. I mean, a date at the bakery, does that sound realistic at all?

"Oh really?", he says not buying my story at all.

There was no way I could recover from my stupid response.

"Okay I know you know I'm lying. So to be honest, I'm really not going anywhere. I'm kind of new here, and I just wanted to walk around to get used to this city"

"New here? Well why didn't you just say so!", he says enthusiastically.

He's so excited, and I could see his pupils dilate out of the excitement, which I found to be very creepy.

"I can show you around if you'd like", he says sweetly.

I look him up and down, and I have to admit, for homeless guy, he's really good looking. His light grey eyes and fiery orange hair stick out like a sore thumb. But there's still no doubt in my mind that he's homeless.

"Come on, I'll show you around", he says with a smile.

His smile seems genuine, and his teeth aren't half bad either. He offers me his hand, and I shake it to be polite. Most people wouldn't dare touch a homeless person.

"I'm Sora, and you are"

"Naruto", I say keeping the handshake firm and genuine.

"What a nice name. I can't wait to show you all the cool places around here!"

He shows me around, pointing at almost every store and building we passed, knowing the history of it like the back of his hand. His chipper spirit didn't falter, as we continued to walk in the depressing overcast weather. There was something odd about him, but I couldn't point it out, and as he continued to drag me throughout the town, his grip on my wrist became tighter. I tried not let it bother me, and although most people would find his endless chattering annoying, I was okay with it. I actually found him to be kind of funny.

"Um Sora, it's nice of you to show me around, but I kind of want to go back home. It's been an hour"

"Hold on, there's one more place I want to show you. We can take a shortcut there"

We're at a park, different from the one Sasuke took me to yesterday, and I can guarantee that I'm lost and have no clue how to get back home. That thought alone is frightening, and I feel like an idiot for letting him drag me miles away from the apartment complex.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already too far from home, and I have no idea how to get back", I say worriedly.

"I'll help you find your way back, I promise! I'm like a walking GPS, you'll never get lost if you have me"

I give him an unsure look, and I can tell that he desperately wants me to stay around longer.

"I swear, I'll get you home fast, and safely. I wander around here all the time, I know every shortcut to get to anywhere"

My unsure look doesn't change a bit.

"I mean, it's okay if you just want to go home. Whatever you want to do is fine with me because unlike me, I'm sure you have someone waiting for you at home who's worried about you"

There was no way I could say no to him after he said that. I wanted to keep him company for as long as possible.

"I guess...I can go see that place you want to show me", I finally submit.

"Great!"

Regret hit me like a bowling ball being dropped on my head, and it was too late to change my mind because we were now walking faster than before. His grip on my wrist only tightened, and I was tempted to pull away from him with each eager step he took.

"Don't worry I'll make sure we get there quickly, so you can get back home as soon as possible"

I can sense a hint of dishonesty in his voice, because there wasn't much enthusiasm to what he said like there usually was. But it could be because he didn't want me to go home.

"All we have to do is walk through this alley"

I narrow my eyes at him to let him know I wasn't a fool.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't"

There's a bit of anger to my words, but he had to know how I felt.

"You're a stranger, and there's no way I'm walking through a dark alley with a stranger", I say to justify my reasoning.

"I won't hurt you. Does it look like I'm strong enough to do much damage?"

He lifts up his shirt and I can see well defined ribs. It's was obvious that he's malnourished. He's skinnier than I am, even though he's taller. There's no way he would win against me in a fight.

"I'll walk behind you", I say in defeat.

"I hope you can keep up. It's a long walk out", he grabbing a hold of my wrist again and dragging me into the alley.

What the hell did I just agree to…

"Trust me! There's nothing scary about this place, I've taken this short cut so many times!"

I didn't care if he took this short cut every day since he got to this city. I still was not comfortable with this alley at all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it feels a bit rushed, please point out errors if you see any. I really hope this story is successful. Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories if you have the chance :)**


End file.
